


A Quiet Moment

by Broken_Synchronicity



Series: omne trium perfectum [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And adores Cinnimon, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Keith is a tea drinker you can't tell me otherwise, Korean Keith (Voltron), Let them be Soft, M/M, One Shot, There's a kiss in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Synchronicity/pseuds/Broken_Synchronicity
Summary: Lance watches the rain on an Autumn morning.Keith joins him.Just Soft boys being Soft.Prompt: Autumn Leaves, raindrops against the window, cups of tea





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in this fandom woo. Hope you guys like this.

Lance would be the first to admit he wasn't used to cold weather.

He's always lived where it's warm constantly, his family popping back and forth between Cuba and Florida. He was used to sun and temperatures never dropping below 65 ever. So when he decided to go to college north of the Mason-Dixon line, Lance wasn't quite prepared for _seasons_.

Not that he hadn't _tried_. He got thicker clothes and a pair of boots before hand, but it still surprised him just how _cold_ it got. It wasn't even winter yet and it was already cold enough to leave frost on the ground in the mornings. At least it wasn't cold enough for snow yet.

Though, it wasn't all bad. Never leaving the sunny, near tropical climate meant he had never seen leaves change colors. He had only ever seen pictures. Getting to watch the trees on campus slowly change from green to red, orange, and yellow almost felt magical.

"Hey."

Lance was startled out of his reverie at the quiet voice. He looked up to find Keith staring at him in confusion, a pair of steaming mugs in his hands.

Right. Lance had been sitting on one of the couches by the windows in the dorm common room, watching the rain over the back of the couch. He didn't have any classes today, so rather than be productive like he normally would, the sound of the rain on the roof of the quiet dorm had drawn him to the commons. At first he just sat on one of the couches and listened, the rhythmic patter lulling him into a doze. But then he glanced out one of the windows and his breath had been stolen.

He had never minded the rain, liked it even, if his younger self frolicking through it half dressed said anything, but it was never really _pretty_. It would turn his beloved beaches a drab grayscale, the water becoming choppy and murky looking. The streets usually so full of life would be nearly deserted.

He'd never thought rain could be so _beautiful_.

The clouds had been thin enough that the sun shown through, turning the clouds a paler gray than he'd thought possible. The rain had induced a faint mist to spread across the scenery. And then there were the trees lined across the campus walkway. The bright, vibrant colors stood in stark contrast to the gray skies, mist giving the leaves a softer edge as the distance grew until it was like and inextinguishable fire danced in the rain.

He must have been staring for hours, if Keith was here. Keith had only one class today, but it was a morning class, so it must be passed noon.

"Hey." Lance finally replied. "Welcome back. Didn't even hear you come in."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that." Keith shifted a bit as concern began to bloom on his face. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Lance flicked his head in the direction of the window. "Just got lost in the scenery. Take a look."

Keith moved to Lance's side and leaned down to try and match Lance's point of view. Lance heard a small intake of breath as a smile began to creep onto his lips.

"Oh wow..."

"I know, right?"

"I was just out there and I didn't even... I mean, I'm still getting used to just the sheer _amount_ of rain that happens around here too, but that's just..."

Lance grinned at Keith's inability to articulate his feelings. Not that Keith was particularly good at that in the first place, but Lance can say that this situation isn't a bad thing. The awed look was enough.

"You don't get views like that in the desert, huh?"

"Yeah..." They gazed out the window like that a little longer, until Lance decided against wearing out the poor Korean boy's back.

"So, were you going to sit down or did you need something?"

"Oh! Right!" Keith carefully sat down next to Lance and held one of the mugs out to Lance, who in turn took it with a curious look.

"Tea...?" He questioned, noticing the circular tea bag floating in his mug. Lance wasn't usually one for tea, preferring coffee or anything else really. Keith, on the other hand, couldn't seem to function without having a cup at least once a week.

"Yeah. Calli got a care package from her Mom that was nothing but tea and hot chocolate. She said anyone could use them with the exception of the Hibiscus stuff."

"And you didn't make me hot chocolate because...?"

"It's that old fashioned kind that is actual chocolate shavings you need to melt in a sause pan of milk. And I didn't want to risk destroying the kitchen without Hunk or Calli there to show me how to do it."

"Ah." Yeah, that would do it. If it wasn't Korean, or had really clear instructions, Keith had some trouble cooking. Usually his best friend Hunk, or they're RA Calli, were the most willing to help him on kitchen endeavors, as the two were the most culinarily skilled in the dorm. Lance took a whiff of the tea. Hm. Doesn't smell bad. He took a tentative sip and was greeted by sweet and fruity. A bit tangy. Some kind of fruit mix, perhaps?

Keith seemed to notice Lance's surprised observation, as Lance could hear the not-quite-repressed chuckle.

"It's Wild Berry Plum, if you're wondering. And, yes, I added some sugar to it because I know how you are." Keith stated, before taking a sip of his own, sighing and finally relaxing into the couch. Lance loved it when Keith could relax like that.

"And I know you enough to know you don't have the same thing. So, what do you have?"

"... Calli gave me full reign of the Cinnamon Vanilla tea."

Lance couldn't help the loud laugh that followed. Because of course Keith would have something cinnamon. Keith loved cinnamon about as much as he did conspiracy theories. He'd seen the boy try to eat through a package of raw sticks of cinnamon (and be admonished for it because it _doesn't matter if it's technically edible like that Keith, it's not healthy or ok, you nut_.)

"You want to try a bit?" Keith then asked as Lance calmed back down.

"Sure, why not?" Lance turned to face Keith, holding out a hand for Keith's mug. He was in a good mood, why not indulge his tea loving- _oh_.

Sneaky bastard was kissing him.

Lance held back a giggle and quickly kissed back. Keith's tongue smoothly slipped between his lips, hindered only by Lance's own coming to meet it. Lance could still feel the traces of warmth from the tea, as well as taste the hints of spicy-sweetness. He felt Keith's unoccupied hand come up to cup his face, pulling him closer, while Lance's gripped the couch to steady them.

They pulled back after a few more seconds, but stayed near eachother.

"Well," Lance grinned playfully, "can't say that tasted too bad."

"I'll make a tea drinker out of you yet." Keith smirked back.

"Mmmm, I wouldn't got that far. Though, I might be swayed if you kiss me like that more."

"I think that can be arranged."

Lance giggled and dove back in to kiss his boyfriend.

In the background, the soft sound of the rain continued, and the tea steadily cooling in his hands.

Maybe cold weather wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
